Days
by falsewalls47
Summary: Santana takes some time for herself. Brittany goes for a vacation. When the two find each other in the sand they fall for days.
1. Losing Control

_Santana,_

_Some days when I wake up beside you all I can think about is how much I love you and I realize that, I cannot wait to start my life with you. Then other days, all I can feel is fear. But every day that I'm with you I feel thankful that someone as great as you would ever love me._

_These days we have to be careful of our every move. It hurts that I have to hide the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything and I hate that I have to hide that and all of my feelings for you, but I would do anything for us and even more for you._

_Hopefully, the days will quickly pass until the time comes for us to go. I want that more than anything. I want to get away from everything we know and everyone we know. I want there to be a day when you can feel safe about us. I can't wait for that day to come._

_Every night when I feel your chest against mine, it feels like I can finally function again. I can breathe and relax at the fact that I now have two hearts, yours and mine, that beat together, offering a rhythm that soothes me as I lay in your arms. On those nights, there is nothing better, as beautiful, as how much we love each other._

_When the morning comes, I can feel everything drain from me as you get ready to leave. With every light scrub of your skin, with the soap and cloth, you wash away our nights of love. With every layer of clothing I can feel you slip out of our oasis. With every light coat of makeup that you apply to your skin, you disappear. Every day is an opening of a healing wound that has only healed the night before._

_You shouldn't have to hide, Santana. I hate when the real you leaves and the person everyone else knows as you comes to take over. I love you so much and I love everything about you. You are my heart and the love that fills it. When you shut out the true you, you also cut off the love that you give me. I want the day to come when everyone else can see you as I do. I will wait every day for it to come true._

_Brittany_

* * *

><p>That was the last thing Santana expected to find when she came home.<p>

Brittany has left things in her room for her before. She has never left her a letter like this though. She usually just left drawings of them or Lord Tubbington, or just about anything happy. Things that would make Santana feel happy and loved by Brittany.

She still felt loved. It was just that Brittany was usually happy-go-lucky about everything and rarely deeply serious about anything. So, when Santana saw the letter on her bed with the flower next to it, she thought it was something to cheer her up. However, it was refreshing for Santana to know how Brittany truly felt about their relationship and it was even better that Brittany felt the same about her as she did about Brittany.

Santana still felt scared about how much she loved Brittany. Maybe she always would. She did know that it was something that she could not ignore or get rid of. Of course she will eventually need to face everything, especially the consequences, that come with loving Brittany. However, she didn't feel that she was ready right now. It would change everything. Her life would be totally different afterwards. Santana knew that her family wasn't the most accepting or forgiving. She also knew that she couldn't risk losing her family. She loved her family and could never see her life without them. But she also loved Brittany and didn't want her life without her. She didn't want to have to choose between her family and Brittany. And she didn't have the courage to face that.

It wasn't as if she expected to meet anyone while she was in the Dominican, let alone fall in love with that person. For as long as she has been coming to Puerto Plata she has been going to Long Beach. She practically lived at the beach. Sure, tourists also go to the beach but it was where she felt most at home, even though, it was nothing like her home back in Ohio. It was where she felt free and most like her.

Maybe that was why Brittany came up to her. She could still remember that day clearly.

* * *

><p><em>Santana loved Long Beach with its beautiful white sand and endless view of the ocean. Nothing in Lima would ever be able to compare.<em>

_ There is nothing better than having miles of blue ocean water in your direct view and the amazingly lush greenery with bountiful mountains, as the backdrop. For the past couple of months this has been her paradise. There is nowhere else she would rather be._

_ Taking a break from school for a while was one of the best decisions, Santana felt, which she ever made. She needed a break from the façade of a life that wasn't truly hers and the constant pressure to excel. Being able to get away from the stress of her life in Lima is the best feeling she's had in a while._

_ Going straight from high school to University, Santana felt, would have broken her. She needed time to herself, a break, to find a way to build her structure back up. While being under pressure, in school, she had begun to wear down and now she felt burnt out from being pushed so hard. Santana liked to do well in school. It gave her a sense of pride about herself that she wouldn't have had otherwise. Even though, Santana wasn't going to university right away she still applied to several universities. She had worked hard on her application essays and the SAT. With her score, essays, recommendations and transcript she was able to get into a few of the best schools in the country. That was good enough for her. She felt she could always come back to it; there was more than enough time for school. For now she wanted to relax at the beach._

_ For as much time as she has spent at the beach no one has ever once bothered her. This was a new experience for Santana, who is constantly being asked out in Ohio, not that she minds having a break. So, she was surprised when this girl started talking to her._

_ "Um…¿Hola?" the girl said to Santana. She kind of startled Santana from her relaxed state of mind, which made Santana more than a little irritated with the girl. Then Santana took in the appearance of the girl and couldn't help but give her a once over. The girl had blonde hair, a blue bikini, and a set of killer legs. Not that her legs weren't to be envied._

_ "Hola." One of the main things that Santana has learned over the years is that if you showed that you weren't interested people tended to back off. Doesn't take much for Santana to show disinterest and continue tanning in the sun._

_ The girl just stood there staring at Santana. It was making Santana more than a little nervous, especially since she was wearing next to nothing. Santana has had men gawking at her, specifically at her chest, but never a woman. The girls' eyes were roaming up and down her body, not in a predatory way but enough to unnerve her. _

_ "¿Qu__é se necesita ayuda o algo así? Usted está mirando." _Do you need help or something? You're staring.

_Santana said it with a little more bite than she intended but she needed to get her point across. Except now the girl was not only staring at her but had her mouth open like Santana just grew two heads. But at least she was trying to start some form of communication. "Uhhhh…Umm..." However, it wasn't much progress from just staring. Then the girl started shuffling towards the front of her, while she was trying to think of some way to respond to Santana. Now Santana wasn't just nervous but also uncomfortable because the girl was looking her straight in her eyes. Direct eye contact was something that has always made Santana uncomfortable and a little scared. She didn't like to be vulnerable for anyone. So, she did the only thing that she could think of, she turned her head away from the girl and turned up the bitch dial._

"_Hablar o no bloquear el sol. Estoy tratando de bronceado." _Talk or don't block the sun. I'm trying to tan. _When acting uninterested doesn't work being a bitch usually does._

"_Oh…..Ummm…¿Inglés?", 'Oh great!' was all Santana could think. She has doing an amazing job of avoiding tourists. 'Especially tourists who go to a _Spanish_ speaking country and don't know how to speak Spanish. Maybe if I help her quickly she'll leave me alone. Maybe.'_

"_What do you need help with?" 'God, I hope she gets through this quickly. I just want a peaceful day at the beach.'_

"_Umm…Uh…I kind of forgot the number to the resort. I have no way of getting back." 'Really? She can't call a cab like… Oh right. No habla español. What does she want me to do?'_

"_So, what do you need help with?" The girl looked taken aback by Santana's behavior. 'She must be used to everyone at the resort having sun shining out their asses twenty-four seven.' Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes._

_The girl held up her phone to Santana. "Well…Do you know what the number is?" 'Does she really not get it?' As far as Santana could tell the girl was being genuine._

"_No." 'Keeping it nice and simple for her.'_

"_Oh…umm…ok. Uh…thanks. I guess." The girls' shoulders slumped down her and she had a dejected look on her face. Then she started to walk off down the beach looking pitiful._

_In that instant something must have broken inside of Santana because she actually started to feel sorry for the girl. Before the girl could get too far away, Santana shouted out to her. "If you want, I could give you a ride back to the resort."_

_The girl spun around so fast that Santana was surprised she didn't break her neck. "Yeah! That would be great." The girl was smiling at her and Santana couldn't help but smile back at her._


	2. Breakdown

_Santana had just finished packing up the few things that she had brought with her to the beach. Which wasn't much, just her ipod, sunblock, and blanket. Everything fit into her small rucksack bag that has served as her beach bag while living at Puerto Plata._

_The walk from her spot on the beach to her car wasn't a great distance. Santana wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Santana was more than terrified that she offered a complete stranger a ride in her car. Of course she could hold her own; Lima Heights Adjacent was known for turning out fighters. Besides, it was more of the fact that she offered to help the girl rather than the girl actually being in her car. Yet Santana still didn't know anything about her._

_From what Santana could tell, by watching her movements, was that she seemed very confident and comfortable with herself. However, from the brief conversation she had with the girl a few minutes ago, she acted, the exact opposite, shy and timid. Either way she was very pretty, especially with the killer legs, taught stomach that had underlining muscle, and gorgeous smile. Not that she was looking though. 'That would be weird …right?'_

_Santana and the girl began walking, towards Santana's car, or more like Santana leading while the girl was following behind her. Santana liked to take her time walking through the sand; it was soothing to her, so she didn't mind setting the pace. Neither of the girls was talking but it wasn't strangely awkward, just empty._

'_I should at least find out what her name is if I'm driving her back to her resort.' Santana took a moment to try to at least set herself in the right mind so she didn't come off too bitchy to the girl. "So, since I'm the chauffeur, can I get a name from the stranger I'm carting around? And maybe the name of the resort that you're staying at?" Santana tried to be as light and friendly as possible when she talked to the girl. This was quite an accomplishment for Santana._

_The girl just looked at her like a deer in headlights. Then she slowly put her arms across her chest and her face was covered in worry. "You're not going to rape me or anything, right?"_

_Santana's jaw dropped when she fully heard the question that the girl had asked. She couldn't believe that someone would ever ask her that. 'What the hell? Who said anything about sex? The one time I try to be nice to someone, that person thinks I want to rape them! Can't I just be nice without some underlying horribleness to me?' Santana was little upset that the girl would think that about her. Even though, the girl knew as much about Santana as Santana knew about her. "What? No! No, no, no. I'm not going to rape you or hurt you or anything like that! What made you think I would do something like that? Besides, aren't you trying to get a ride from me?"_

"_Oh! Good!" A look of relief washed over the girls' face. "Umm…in the movies, with people going on vacation in another country, the only people who pick up vacationers are killers, traffickers and rapists." She looked a bit embarrassed at having to explain herself to Santana. Which Santana thought was kind of cute, the girls' cheeks burned a slight shade of red and her eyes were downcast. Santana had never thought that about anyone before. 'What's wrong with me?'_

"_Uhm…Good to be alert, I guess?" Santana didn't really know what to say to the girl. She had never been asked if she was going to rape someone before and it made her feel a little weird. The girl surely was a little strange but then again they were both strangers to each other. "Since we've settled that I'm not a psycho, are you going to answer the question?" Again, Santana was trying to be nice to the girl._

_The girl looked at Santana with a lost look that Santana thought was truly adorable. 'What is wrong with me? I can't last two minutes without turning into a mess? I just __**met**__ her!' The girl still didn't respond to Santana. She did not have a lot of patience for people but she was trying her best to her cool and to not pressure the girl._

_Santana decided to speak up because it was clear that the girl had forgotten the question. "Your name, what's your name?" Santana hated to repeat herself but there was something about this girl that was making her stay calm. Had it been anyone else, she would have burst out in anger at them. No one had ever made Santana feel so at ease with herself and it made her a little uneasy inside. It was a new sensation, not unwanted, but new._

_It was as if a light bulb went on in the girls' head and she finally answered Santana. "Brittany. My name is Brittany." Brittany smiled at Santana and Santana smiled back, like the last time, Santana couldn't help herself. It unnerved Santana that this girl, Brittany, had been able to make Santana cave and become a semi-bearable person, in a short amount of time._

"_Well, it's nice to finally know your name, Brittany. My name is Santana by the way." In that very moment they had reached Santana's Jeep Wrangler. Santana lead Brittany around the passenger side and held the door open for her. Brittany smiled at her like she had won the lottery. After Brittany hopped in Santana closed the door for her. 'She certainly smiles a lot.'_

_While, Santana was making her way around, she was also fishing her keys out of her bag. She managed to get the keys out before made to the driver's side door and just tossed her bag into the back seat she usually put her bag on the passenger seat but since Brittany was sitting there the only other option was to put it in the back. She didn't mind though. After she was in the driver's seat, Santana started the car. "So, Brittany, what resort are you staying at?"_

"_Oh! Right…I think it's called Grand Paradise Playa Dorado." 'Wow she isn't even that far away. She must have walked to the beach.' With everything in place, they headed off for the resort._

_Santana, for some reason unknown to her, wanted to take her time getting to the resort but to avoid any awkward conversation on their way down the road, Santana turned on the audio system. On the way to the beach Santana had put a mix cd in the cd player. Now the song that had last been playing was blaring through the speakers._

"…

You can't take those things  
>They define you and me<br>Everything we've become,  
>You're all that I need<p>

…"

_If it was just her in the car she would have been singing along, as she had been during her earlier drive, but now Brittany was in the car and she had the need to not embarrass herself in front of Brittany, even though she was a stranger. The last thing that Santana needed to do would be to sing at the top of her lungs in front of a complete stranger that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of. So, as fast as the audio system was turned on, it was turned off. She glanced over at Brittany and she was giving Santana a look that said 'You're odd.' Santana couldn't help but quickly turn away and try to focus on the road or anything besides Brittany, so she wouldn't blush. 'Santana Lopez does __**not**__ blush. I don't blush. Especially in front of people!' "Forgot that I was listening to that or anything really." Santana had mumbled that last sentence which made her even more embarrassed._

_Santana usually didn't care too much about how she came across to other people; however, with Brittany, for some strange reason, she did. She has known this girl for only a short period of time and she was acting completely different from what she usually did. She wasn't doing it on purpose and that was the problem. That was the last thing Santana would ever do. She would do what she wanted whenever she wanted to do it and it would be done exactly how she wanted it to be done. Santana bent for no one and she hadn't until Brittany came in to her life. In less than an hour, Brittany had begun to break down Santana.'What is happening to me?'_


	3. Vizard

_Since Santana had ditched listening to any music, there was not anything to fill the silence. It wasn't awkward but if something wasn't done it could quickly turn to an awkward situation. So, to fill the silence, Santana had begun talking._

_ "Sorry about that," Santana tried to sound as apologetic as she could. "I forgot that I was listening to that cd on the way to the beach." It took every ounce of will that Santana had to not roll her eyes at herself. She thought that she sounded beyond dorky and she had no reason to be ashmed in the first place._

_ "What was wrong with it?" Santana cringed internally because Brittany questioned her on the cd. She was hoping that it would just blow over and go unnoticed. Apparently it was not. 'Shit.'_

_ "Nothing is __**wrong**__ with it. I'm just a little tired of that cd. If you wanted, there are more cds in the case in the glove compartment. I've a little of everything in there." ' __**So**__ glad that I actually do have the other cds in there. Hopefully she'll pick something good because it'd be a sucky drive if I have to some crappy music!' Santana was curious and a little nervous to hear what Brittany was going to pick for them to listen to._

_ "Ok!" Brittany grabbed the cd case out of the glove compartment and didn't hesitate to open it. As she was flipping through the sleeves, she looked deep in thought. "Umm…Santana?" Brittany now looked very confused. 'What now?'_

_ "Yeah?" She tried to sound as sweet as much as she could possibly stomach to Brittany. 'How hard is it to pick out a cd?'_

_ "None of the cds have labels on them. So…umm…I don't know what cd to pick. ' Oh! Forgot about that!' Santana felt bad thinking about what she was thinking about Brittany and was mentally smacking her head for forgetting._

_ "I forgot about that! Sorry, that's my mix cd case." Santana had purposefully left the cds unlabeled so that she would be surprised when she put the cd on. Unfortunately, she had a habit of putting the cds she listened to the most, because she liked those cds the most for their songs, up to the front sleeves in the case. So, overall, it kind of beat the purpose of not labeling them. "I wanted to be surprised when I put a cd in, that's why I left them unlabeled. So, just pick any ol' cd in the case and we'll see what's on it!"_

_ Brittany had been smiling at her the whole time that she had been talking to her. It was like Brittany was appreciating every little thing that Santana was telling her, as if every word that she spoke was a precious gift to be cherished. That was something that Santana had never experienced before. Santana had never felt appreciated. By anyone. Ever._

_ "How old are you?" Santana was caught off guard by Brittany's question. 'Why does she need to know my age?'_

_ "Why?" The last thing she would need to do is to give her personal information out to a complete stranger, even if that stranger seemed ok. 'Even if it's Brittany.' Santana could see that Brittany seemed pretty normal. 'Well, what could she do to me anyways? She would only know my first name and age. Besides she doesn't __**seem**__ dangerous…fuck it.' Santana had thought pretty quickly but she thought of herself as a good judge of character. Before Brittany could get out an answer Santana spoke out. "I'm 18." _

_ "Me too! And…umm…I just needed a number so I could pick a cd." Brittany shuffled through the sleeves and picked out a cd. "Here you go." She held the cd out to Santana._

_ "Oh, thanks." Santana took the cd from Brittany and put it into the cd player. She was really curious what was on this cd, since most of the cds in the case were made last year or the year before last. 'Hopefully, nothing too horrendous is on this cd.'_

_ Santana recognized the song as the first few notes started to pour out of the speakers. She couldn't just stop the song like the last, it would seem suspicious or rude to take the cd out and have Brittany pick another cd. All of Santana's thoughts about how to get rid of the cd stopped when she heard the first line of the lyrics and Brittany was singing along. She was flabbergasted._

"When people keep repeating  
>That you'll never fall in love<br>When everybody keeps retreating  
>But you can't seem to get enough"<p>

_ The only thing that took Santana more by surprise that Brittany singing was that she had directed her singing towards her. Santana was staring at the road stretched out in front of her with wide eyes as she listened to Brittany sing._

"Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<br>Let my love open the door  
>To your heart"<p>

_ As Santana was getting over the initial shock of Brittany singing, she realized that Brittany actually had a pretty good voice. The thing that Santana didn't really know how to deal with was Brittany singing towards her. Santana didn't know whether to take it at face value or as something else. Brittany didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, how Santana was reacting as she kept on singing._

"Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<br>Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door"<p>

_ The volume on the sound system wasn't that high to begin with and as Brittany was putting all of her voice into the song, Santana had no problem hearing Brittany over the original singer._

"When everything feels all over  
>Everybody seems unkind<br>I'll give you a four leaf clover  
>Take all worry out of your mind.<p>

Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<br>Let my love open the door  
>To your heart"<p>

_Brittany was steadily staring at Santana and Santana could feel it. Santana had decided that she would only take Brittany singing the song at her at face value. It would be crazy to take it as anything other than face value, she had just met her. That didn't make Santana feel any more comfortable than before though._

"Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<br>Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<p>

I have the only key to your heart  
>I can stop you falling apart<br>Try today, you'll find this way  
>Come on and give me a chance to say<p>

Let my love open the door, it's all I'm living for  
>Release yourself from misery<br>There's only one thing gonna set you free  
>That's my love, that's my love<p>

Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<br>Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<p>

When tragedy befalls you  
>Don't let it drag you down<br>Love can cure your problems  
>You're so lucky I'm around"<p>

_ Brittany sounded as if she meant what she was singing though. That made Santana take a couple of glances at Brittany while she was trying to keep her focus on the road. Santana didn't know what to make of that and she certainly wasn't about to address it._

"Let my love open the door  
>Let my love open the door<br>Let my love open the door  
>To your heart"<p>

_ As soon as the song was finished Santana took the opportunity to turn off the sound system again before another song could come on. She knew that she couldn't just sit there either, she would have to attempt at making conversation again. "So, uh…Brittany, you like to sing?" Santana winced internally at how she sounded, which was awkward and a bit nervous._

_ "Yeah, I sang in high school while I was in the glee club. I had so much fun and met some of my good friends there." Brittany's face lit up as she was speaking to Santana. Santana rarely took an interest in other people's lives but she was glad that she was able to see that look of happiness on Brittany's face._

_ "Really? I was in the glee club in my high school too. It was the only thing I really enjoyed about it, actually." Even though graduation had long since passed it was sad for Santana to think about it. In high school she was a part of a hierarchy, she had a purpose. Now, Santana was kind of lost, she really didn't know what to do with herself._

_ Santana was lost in her thoughts and had not said anything else to Brittany. Brittany also had not said anything. Before either of them knew it they were outside the entrance of the resort._

_ As Santana parked the car out front of the resort, she had no choice than to break the silence. "Here you go. Welcome back to 'The Grand Paradise Playa Dorado Resort'." She turned off the car as she was speaking to Brittany and then turned her body towards Brittany after she was done so that she could see her directly._

_ Brittany had a glowing smile on her face that was both open and happy. Santana was glad that she was able to do something that had made Brittany happy. The resort wasn't far from Long Beach but she was kind of glad that Brittany had needed her help finding her way back. Helping Brittany was worth it to Santana if she got to see Brittany smile._

_ They just sat looking at each other for a few moments before Brittany leaned across the console of the car towards the driver seat. Santana was wide eyed as she was watching Brittany move towards her. Brittany placed her lips on Santana's cheek in a kiss before she moved on to whisper in Santana's ear. "Thanks for bringing me back to the resort," Brittany paused briefly and licked her lips before she continued on, "umm…maybe I can better thank you. Would you like to get dinner with me?" She was lightly breathing on Santana's neck. None of what had happened was making Santana as uncomfortable as she thought it should have. That was something that Santana was confused about._


	4. Questions and Answers

_Santana truly didn't know what she should do or how to answer the girl, Brittany, who was clearly being more than friendly towards her. Santana did know that she couldn't do what the girl wanted her to do. She lived here, she knew people here. Unlike the girl, Santana was not just visiting for a quick vacation, she had some family that lived here and she couldn't just go wild. She couldn't have a short fling, forget about it and move on, people would see. Although, the Lopez family as a whole had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy; she didn't want to be talked about or have anyone distancing themselves from her. She didn't need that here. Brittany could possibly cost her everything and in the long run she wouldn't have anything._

_Besides, Santana was straight. Maybe? She sometimes noticed other girls and gave them a once over but everyone can appreciate a nice body when they see one, gay or straight. Right? 'I only kissed that girl at camp once. It doesn't even really count, it was on her cheek. I have kissed way many more guys.' She didn't hate gay people, maybe she made fun of them or was being bitchy towards them but she was like that to everyone._

_Brittany obviously didn't have a problem showing any affection to girls, or at least to Santana. She wasn't going to make any assumptions about Brittany but she didn't want to be trapped in her net of ambiguous sexuality. So, Santana was trying to decline in the easiest, and nicest way possible, by acting like nothing happened._

_"You're welcome." Santana said it with a nice neutral smile on her face. Brittany waiting a few moments for Santana to continue but Santana didn't have anything else to add to what she said. Which caused the girl to move back into the passenger seat with a huff._

_Brittany gave a look like she was unhappy either about Santana not giving her an answer or that she had even asked at all. Santana didn't like to see Brittany unhappy but there was nothing that she could really do to fix it besides to accept the offer for dinner, which was out of the question. However, she was concerned about how Brittany felt, for whatever reason, because she genuinely did not want to hurt her. "Brittany, are you ok?" Santana tried to show the concern that she felt for Brittany._

_The girl looked over at Santana after she had expressed her concern for her. She didn't have a clear expression on her face and it made Santana a little nervous because she couldn't tell what Brittany was thinking. "I'm fine. I just wanted to have dinner with you to thank you. Sorry if I was too forward with you." Brittany eyes turned down and her mouth sported a grimace in regret as she sat in the passenger seat._

_Santana reached over and squeezed Brittany's shoulder to reassure her and to get her attention. Once Brittany felt the pressure on her shoulder she snapped her head up to meet Santana's gaze. "You were fine. Everything is fine. You seem like a very nice person but I can't go to dinner with you, if you think I want to be romantically involved with you. I'm sorry." She spoke to Brittany in a soft but honestly firm voice so that Brittany could get that she could never be with her but that she didn't hate her._

_Her eyes perked up as she met Santana's gaze before she managed to ask her a question that Santana had not thought that she would ask. "So, would you go out with a friend? Or someone that could be a friend?" By the end of the last sentence Brittany had a bright smile back on her face._

_The last thing that Santana wanted to do was dim down Brittany's smile and she didn't see the harm in having a dinner with someone who could be a future friend. Santana knew that she should take every opportunity that she could to gain a friend since she didn't have a lot back home and none in Puerto Plata. "Yeah." 'I seriously hope that I made the right choice.'_

_Brittany kept smiling at her as she asked her another question. "So...would you like to...umm...go to dinner with me? As a friend?" Santana knew that she would have to agree since she pretty much already did but she didn't want to make it easy for Brittany. 'Why not make it harder for her? She's making it hard for me to not go and she knows that I have to now.'_

_"Uhh...I'm not sure that we should." Santana said it with an apprehensive look on her face so that Brittany would think that she was hesitant to accept._

_"Well, a couple of my friends could come with us if you want. I came here with them. Would that be better?" 'That's actually not too bad of an idea. They most likely would keep her in check.' The idea Brittany had brought up had surprised Santana to say the least._

_"Sure, sure." Santana had readily agreed. It would be a nice change to actually be around other people, even if it's only for a few hours, and not just see them from a distance. Maybe she would even have some fun._

_Brittany had practically been bouncing in her seat since Santana had accepted her proposal for dinner, even if it would be with friends. "Meet me back here at eight! We can eat here at the resort and then go out, if you want, for drinks. Ok?" Brittany rambled off pretty fast and Santana had to try to keep up with her. Before she knew it, or had a chance to react, Brittany leaned back across Santana, kissed her cheek, and then hopped out of the car. She could hear her giggling as she made her way in the resort. Santana needed to get herself together and fall out of the state of shock that she was in. Santana had known one thing for sure though. 'Tonight is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

><p><em>Santana had just made it to the front of the resort, for the second time that day, when she saw Brittany waiting. When Brittany noticed her driving around, her face lit up with a huge smile. Santana smiled back at Brittany while she was thinking, <em>'What have I agreed to?'<em>_

__Once parked Brittany came over to Santana's car. She barely had time to undo her seat belt before Brittany opened her door for her with her hand held out for Santana to take with hers, she did. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it should have, since she was holding hands with a girl. 'Friends hold hands. I think they do. Her hands! They are so soft but firm. Wow!' Santana had been smiling at Brittany while she was thinking to herself as they were making their way into the resort, hand in hand.__

__They walked through the courtyard with Brittany dragging her along to where ever they were headed to. This gave Santana a small but significant amount of time to take in what Brittany was wearing, a thin but tight grey cami under an over-sized red and blue striped dress and black thong sandals. Santana thought that Brittany looked great and couldn't stop taking in small glances over towards Brittany in between looking around the resort during the whole walk to one of the building closer to the beach front, that Santana figured was where they were having dinner.__

__They rounded the corner of the building towards the table and chairs on the tiled slab underneath palm trees that opened up onto the beach. Brittany was leading them towards a table with four chairs, two of them were already occupied though. One seat was taken by a guy with a white button down shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, long khaki shorts, black thong flip-flops, and an expertly styled pompadour. The other was a girl with a short colorful dress, white thong sandals, and long brown hair. Neither of them had noticed Santana or Brittany as they were approaching them.__

__Brittany still had Santana's hand entwined with hers when they arrived at the table, Santana tried to yank her hand away from Brittany's but she had a tight grip on Santana, and Brittany spoke to them, "Hey guys!" They both lightly waved at Santana and Brittany with broad smiles. Brittany motioned towards the chairs as if to say 'You can take that seat' while not saying anything or letting go of her hand. Santana took the seat to the right and Brittany took the one next to it. Their hands were swinging between the two of them with light smiles on their faces and this time Santana didn't even bother trying to remove her hand from Brittany's.__

__The other two at the table, Brittany's friends, were looking at them with weird smiles on their faces. The guy was the first to speak up, "So...uhm...Santana, thanks for getting Brittany back to us. She tends to wander off without telling anyone."__

__Before Santana could even give a response Brittany had spoken. "Sorry. It's a bad habit."__

__The only thing that Santana could think about was what the guy had said to her. 'How did he know my name? Did she tell him? She could have brought it up. What else could she have said...oh my god, she probably told them about what happened in the car! The weird faces, oh no...oh god.' While Santana was lost in her thoughts for a brief moment, a range of expressions had played across her face and ended up with her trying her best not to blush at the thoughts running through her head.__

__"Santana, are you ok?" Brittany had whispered her concern to Santana and was giving her a worried look.__

__"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Santana looked at Brittany and gave her a bright smile, while she was trying to rid herself of the thoughts. 'God, I need to stop thinking.'__

__"Good! I forgot to introduce my friends!" Brittany pointed at the guy and then to the girl while she spoke. "This is Chris and that is Roxy."__

__Santana waved her hand at them as if to say 'hey' and was waiting for Brittany to introduce her to her friends. It didn't happen. Santana was waiting in silence until she realized that an introduction wasn't going to happen. So Santana decided to take it into her own hands. "I'm Santana." She had said it with a smile directed towards Brittany's friends, Chris and Roxy, and they seemed more than satisfied with the introduction that Santana had made for herself.__

__Brittany squeezed Santana's hand to give her reassurance that she had done well. Santana smiled to herself while Brittany was smiling at her. 'This has been the weirdest day of my life.' Just then Brittany decided to break the eternal silence. "Why don't we all go get some dinner?"__

* * *

><p><em><em>Apparently, Brittany and her friends had decided, before she even showed up, where they were going to go for dinner. Not one word was uttered between them about dinner but they kept chatting with each other while they continued to walk. 'Don't I get to choose?'<em>_

__Brittany had let go of Santana's hand when they had gotten up from the outside table. Santana had liked the feeling of holding Brittany's hand, even if now she had more freedom to move around. Now, they were walking side by side behind Chris and Roxy towards where ever they leading her to. Their hands would graze past each other as they were walking, giving Santana small tingles in her hand each time she felt Brittany against her. She had felt an uncontrollable urge to hold her hand again but lacked the courage. So, when Brittany's hand grazed her again she grabbed her pinky with her own and swung their hands back and forth as they were walking.__

__After another couple of minutes they finally made it to the ___restaurant called 'Michelangelo'. It looked semi-formal with the tables and employees dressed up for the luxury of the customers. It had reminded Santana of Breadstix, back home, in Ohio. 'Does she know that I like Italian food? No, she couldn't. Stop being so paranoid!' Santana was surprised that they had picked an Italian restaurant to have dinner at. She even had planned to make spaghetti for that dinner that night before she had decided to help Brittany back to the resort. She was wide-eyed as they sat waiting for the next available table to open up. Santana certainly didn't know what to make of Brittany._

_They had waited for fifteen minutes before a host called their group for the table. Brittany didn't seem bothered that they had to wait as long as they did for a table, especially when the place had plenty of empty tables that were directly in their line of sight but her friends didn't seem as ok by it as she had though. Santana was pissed though, she couldn't believe that they had to even wait. 'Why would anyone bother coming here? The service is horrendous.'_

_The host was leading them further and further into the dinning area until they arrived at their table in the far corner, away from all the other customers. It was a medium sized rectangular table with two chairs to a side with plenty of space between them for each person to be situated comfortably. In the middle of the table was two bouquets worth of blood red roses in a vase and white rose petals on top of the blood red table cloth. No one seemed surprised except for Santana. 'What the hell is going on?' Chris and Roxy had taken the seats on the other side of the table, so the only seat left was the one next to Brittany. Santana saw that she didn't have a choice but to take the chair next to Brittany, however, she had enough space to move the chair away from Brittany before she sat down at the table. That is exactly what Santana did. Santana gathered, from the way the table was dressed and how far they were from the other customers, that even though Brittany had agreed that this was going to be a dinner between friends, that this was a display that she thought, or was hoping, that something more romantic would happen. As much as Santana had the urge to call her out, Santana felt guilty for leading her on with the hand holding that they had done and opening doors for her, but she couldn't because she didn't really want to. Later she was going to have to talk everything out with her._

_"Brittany, this is so Beautiful. How were you able to pull this off?" Brittany blushed a soft pink color as Roxy asked her question, giving away that Brittany had been the one to plan this dinner. Santana thought that she looked cute but she really wanted to know how did this dinner._

_"Before you give an answer, I would like to say thank you for inviting us to dinner with you and Santana. It was very generous of you. Especially with the lovely setting that conjured up for our enjoyment." Brittany had smiled back at Chris as he was smiling at her. It was like they were sharing an inside joke. Then out of nowhere Brittany had grabbed her hand, that was sitting in her lap under the table, and squeezed it. Santana had instantly perked up with wide eyes. Then she looked over at Brittany, who was giving her a shy smile and then winked before she turned her attention back to her friends._

_Brittany still had Santana's hand in hers as she finally gave Roxy the answer she was looking for. "I...uhm...well..." Brittany looked from Roxy, to Santana, and then focused back on Roxy before she continued. "I talked to the manager and he was able to help me set this up. I had to pay him for helping me out and the expenses but obviously it was worth it." Brittany smiled as she turned back to Santana. "You like it don't you?"_

_Santana wasn't sure what she should say. It was beautiful but Brittany didn't even know her, there was no reason for her to have to go through all that for dinner. "Yeah, I like it. It's very beautiful. But why go through all the trouble for dinner?" Santana didn't come off as mean or indifferent but generally curious as to why Brittany would even bother._

_Brittany's smile started to shake a little. "Go for a walk with me?" Santana nodded her head and pushed her chair back while Brittany did the same._

_They made it out to the beach before Brittany spoke to Santana again. "I really like you. I think I should tell you something." Brittany was wringing her hands against each other. She looked more than nervous, maybe even a little scared, at what she had to tell Santana._

_Santana stopped walking, turned towards Brittany and grabbed her hand before she spoke to her. "What do you have to tell me?" She tried to sound as concerned as she felt and put it as delicately as she could to Brittany._

_Brittany looked up and Santana could tell that Brittany was hesitant to speak. "I...I didn't just meet you today. I actually first met you when we were eight at the junior cheer camp. We shared a bunk together for a month that summer."_

_Santana's eyes had widened as Brittany spoke. "That was you? That was so long ago! How did you even remember my name? Besides we look nothing like we did then, how did you recognize me? I wouldn't have and didn't recognize you."_

_"Well, that's the other thing, I moved to Lima right before I started high school and I saw you from time to time around town. The only reason why I knew it was you was because you still wore the bracelet that I made you at camp. I always regretted never going to talk to you. When my friends wanted to go to the Bahamas, I persuaded them to come here instead. So when I saw you on the beach I took my chances and went over to talk to you. I knew that this was the moment that I had been waiting for." Brittany had not paused to take a breath while she had been talking and had begun to turn a little red. Santana thought that she looked cute a little flushed and couldn't help giving her a smile._

_"I'm glad you took that chance." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand and pulled her back towards the restaurant. "Lets get back to dinner." Brittany gave a slight smile before walking side by side with Santana. "Oh, by the way, you and your friends are staying with me. It's the least I can do for an old friend," Santana winked at Brittany before she continued on, "I promise you won't regret it." Santana winked at Brittany before she returned her face forward towards their destination._

* * *

><p><em>Dinner had went well, the food was delicious, and they were all having a good time, despite the knot in Santana's stomach over having to tell them, Chris and Roxy, that they would be staying at her house for the rest of their vacation. There was never a good time to tell someone that you, a total stranger, was going to, maybe, ruin their vacation for them. That was the last thing that Santana wanted to do.<em>

_When they were about to leave, Santana felt, that at the moment, that she should tell them that they would have to stay elsewhere. "I've had a great dinner with all of you tonight. Unfortunately, I have some news, which might ruin the night." She had paused because she wanted it to sink in, for them, how serious this was. Brittany stopped smiling immediately and began playing with the cloth napkin on the table. Once both, Chris and Roxy, saw Brittany begin to fidget their dropped off their face. Santana then had their full attention, and felt that they knew how serious she was, and continued talking. "Brittany and I had a talk, she has decided that she wants to stay the rest of her vacation at my house. You two are more than welcome to stay, at my house, as well. If you do decide to come, you will have to pack up all of your things and leave the resort." They had looked at Santana with wide eyes while she sat there with a blank but serious face, meant to handle any outburst that they would have. However, they seemed dumbstruck as they had then looked at each other and then over at Brittany. Brittany had kept on fidgeting with the napkin, lost in her own world, while everything was happening. Since they hadn't blown up at her, or had said anything at all, she had decided to continue. "All of you will be reimbursed in some way for whatever time you are owed, I'll make sure of it. I'm sorry if this is a little sudden. I don't want to ruin your vacation in the slightest, so all of you can stay at my house from now until you have to leave. If you want to." Chris and Roxy looked a bit shocked and then their faces changed over to worrisome. Santana could understand that, she was a stranger that neither of them knew too well. "I have more than enough room in the house to accommodate the three of you as guests. I know that this might seem weird, so if you want to stay, that's fine too. You don't have to make a choice now. You can pack up your things and then we can go to my house before we go out and then you can decide." Chris and Roxy seemed to relax a bit after Santana had said that, which was a relief to Santana and she let out a bright smile. Santana turned to Brittany and spoke to her. "You were right earlier. This does seem like some weird horror movie. I promise it isn't. I won't hurt you."_

_Brittany had smiled back at Santana before she leaned over further towards Santana. "I know that." Then her smile dimmed a bit as she began to talk again. "Are you sure that we can stay at your house? Me and my friends won't be too much?"_

_Santana couldn't help herself and just chuckled a bit under her breath, which she had known that Brittany could hear, with a smile still on her face. Then she had shook her head as if to say 'no'. "You and your friends are welcome to stay as long as you want. There is more than enough room." Brittany just nodded back to Santana with a slight smirk on her face._

_Since the breaking of the news neither Chris or Roxy had said anything out loud. Which had started to worry Santana. "So, what do you think?"_

_They both had looked at each other uncertainly and then they both looked at Brittany who seemed to be happy. They turned toward each other and began whispering. After a few minutes they turned back around in their seats to face Santana and Brittany. "Can we think about it? That includes you too Brittany." When Roxy had finished speaking she had seemed to be less concerned._

_Without really noticing each other, they both nodded their heads simultaneously. However, Santana was the only one who spoke. "Yeah, like I said, just take your time. You can get your stuff and we can leave it at my house while we get ready for the night. Then you can make your decision before we leave, so if you want to come back I can bring you back later on." Chris and Roxy smiled to each other and then nodded there heads up and down. "Well, how about you three go pack your things up and meet me by my car." They all got up and headed to their intended destinations.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Santana had been waiting in her car for about twenty minutes before Brittany, Chris and Roxy had come out of the resort with their luggage. Brittany only had a big duffle bag that she slung over her shoulder. Chris and Roxy both had luggage bags that they were wheeling behind themselves.<em>

_"All of you have all of your things?" Santana hadn't specifically to anyone of them but they all nodded their heads to say 'yes' to her question._

_Santana had went over to the front passenger door and opened it for Brittany, who had made a bee line towards Santana. She had never felt this happy, or like she had wanted to be nice to someone, before. She wanted to be nice to Brittany and to do nice things for her. Santana had no idea why she had felt that way but she wasn't trying to stop and she didn't want to. When Brittany had reached the car door Santana had held out her hand for Brittany's bag but Brittany put her hand in Santana's instead. Santana just smiled at Brittany while she helped her into the car._

_"I can take your bag and put into the trunk if you want?" Brittany just shrugged off the bag and handed it to Santana. She quickly threw the heavy bag into the back and made her way towards her seat._

_Chris and Roxy took their time putting their luggage into the car. They both had smirks on their faces and were looking at Santana with knowing looks in their eyes. As soon as Santana saw the looks on their faces, her face dropped into a grimace. She waited for her friends to put their luggage into the back. Once they were into the rear passenger seats, Santana, who wad more than ready, took off towards her house._

* * *

><p><em>At least, on this drive with Brittany, Santana didn't have to worry about filling in the silence. Chris and Roxy were in the back talking non-stop, Santana wasn't sure what about because she wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. She was too focused on trying to back to her house as fast as she could.<em>

_They were a little more than half-way to her house when Brittany finally spoke to her. "Are you sure it would be ok to stay at your house? I don't want to take all of your space or anything. I really don't want to be a sardine." Santana was confused at first but Brittany had a pouty look, when she was finished talking, that Santana thought was more than cute on Brittany._

_Santana just smiled at Brittany. "Why would you be a Sardine? And I'm sure you can at my house. Like I said, more than enough room."_

_Santana turned off onto a road that ran up the hills towards the mountain, Brittany and her friends sat in silence for the next twelve minutes. She turned down another side road and then down a one lane road that lead up to her house. She knew that in moments they would be able to see the house. Brittany just sat in the seat like she had been during most of the drive, fidgeting but staring straight ahead, and being very quiet. And now that the house was in full view, all of their eyes had opened wide._

_Her house was a big white washed Spanish style house. The garage matched the house with the clay tile roof and white washed exterior. The road led up to the garage and rounded back in on itself, there was also a walkway from the road to the houses main doors, starting next to the garage. There was large trees surrounding the buildings, even a few palm trees. The house was far and secluded from any neighbors._

_Santana pulled up to the garage and clicked the button on the keypad that was clipped to her visor. The garage door rolled up into the garage to reveal an empty space for Santana to park her car. The garage had four retractable doors and slots for her family's vehicles. Santana pulled through and when she was parked she hopped out of the car to turn on a light, the switch was on a post on the back wall. When the overhead light flickered on they could see the expanse of the garage that contained two other cars, a truck, and a few motorcycles. One of the cars was a gray 1972 Pontiac Trans Am and the other was a red 2011 Lexus GS. The truck, that was parked at the very end, was a dark green 2011 Dodge Ram. Brittany, Chris and Roxy were still all in shock because none of them had been expecting this. None of them had thought that Santana had an overly well-to-do family. Apparently they were wrong._

_Santana just rolled her eyes, grabbed Brittany's hand, and began walking towards the door. Chris and Roxy had no choice but to follow or be left behind._


	5. Rightly Blooming

Santana had been sitting on her bed as she was remembering her encounter with Brittany on the beach. A whole day of events just seemed like a blimp in her memory, but it was the most significant out of all her memories. Now she has this letter explaining all of her feelings, one that Brittany wrote. That's what Santana wanted all along, for someone to understand how she felt. She never thought it come to her.

She had never in her life felt like she did now. She felt like Brittany was embracing her burning heart in dark warm ocean while it had been sitting with a burning hunger that was imploding on itself inside her. Now she was starting to feel an embodying love, a liquid warmth spreading throughout herself, that she had never had before Brittany was in her life again. 'I shouldn't be too surprised. She always had me.' Santana knew that she would never need Brittany but wanted her and the feeling that Brittany gave her.

The letter was a tangible piece of Brittany that she had given to Santana selflessly. Santana already knew that she had unknowingly, to both herself and Brittany, given her heart to Brittany that first night when she invited them all to stay with her for the rest of their trip.


	6. AN

**_A/N: _**

**Sorry that it took so long.**

**I finished chapter 4 and started chapter 5.**

**So anyone who is reading this might want to read chapter 4 over again.**

**I don't know. There you go.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
